Fates have us meeting
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Apollo had a prophecy dream of a Girl named Luna and another Little girl name Lia. what do they mean to Apollo will he find this girl and meet her?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: i do not own Percy Jackson but i do own my two OC Luna and Lia. **

_Prologue: _

Apollo was sound asleep in his bed when the sun wakes him up but instead of his room on his comfy warm bed. He was outside standing next to an old fashioned building like it was build London style. In front of him was a small girl with light orange hair in cute pigtails, she had a roundish baby face look, sapphire eyes, freckles across her face beneath her eyes and she had pink rosy lips. The girl was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it with a lace pattern on the back. Then she had gold yellow shorts and slippers. She was kneeling down to a small rabbit that is injured.

"lord Apollo, if you can hear me. I know you don't pay much attention to mortals but please send me some sign of guidance so I can help this rabbit" she says

who was this girl? He didn't remember having a child with light orange hair though she did have his eyes, knows his name, this girl probably studied mythology, knows he's a healer that could be why. But why did he feel an attachment to this girl?

"Luna dear, it's getting late come inside" a voice called

"yes mom just a moment!" she calls back. "maybe if I pray to lady Artemis she can tell her brother"

the girl goes inside bringing the rabbit with her. Not only does she know him but his sister too? Who is this girl name Luna? Apollo was going to take a look inside when the scene changes. An older looking girl with same features but with different clothing is surruoned by little kids.

"aunty Luna, tell us a story!" they all cheered

"alright how about another Greek myth?" she asked

"yes please!" they all smiled

"okay who do you want to know about?" she asked.

"lady Athena!" a girl says from her book.

"lord Poseidon!" two other kids say at the same time.

"no lady Aphrodite!" a girl says

"lady Artemis and lord Apollo!" two twins say.

"lord Hephaestus!" a boy says holding a lego piece.

She was telling little kids about him and his family? That would explain the extra boost of power and energy they would get everyday.

"how about all of them?" she asked, they all nodded.

The scene changes again but this time he was outside of what looks like an animal shelter. The sign above the door says. "healer's clinic. A place where every animal possible and humans are healed and have a safe home" Apollo moves forward to look inside the building which was big. One side of the building in the living room were cats, dogs playing or sleeping with each other. On the other side of the room were medium size cages with birds, hamsters and other small animals. Outside the window was a big yard with a small or big pond. In the yard were two wolves a male and female then there are several little pups playing with each other. Back in the building in the middle of the room was Luna with someone and their pet cat being treated. The scene changes again this time the room looked like his, with the same girl but now an adult, a man with blonde hair and sapphire eyes wearing a black shirt, jeans. A small girl with blonde hair and sapphire eyes with little freckles across her face wore a cute golden dress runs over to the man tugging on his arm.

"Baba! Mommy's going to teach me archery come watch" the girl smiles

"alright little Lia" the man smiles

then Apollo wakes up in his bed confused as he looks around, then looks at the time.

"oh guess Its time for the sun to come up" he sighs.

**any guesses to what Luna means to apollo or Lia? i hope you enjoyed this fic and review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: here is the first chapter of this fic. i hope you liked it and review.**

A girl with light orange hair, freckles under eyes and pink rosy lips, wakes up to the sun shining through her window as she opens her sapphire eyes and stares at outside.

"another bright sunny day. Lord Apollo must have been giving me his blessing. I promised the kids they could go and out and played today, but before that I have to go shopping so the kids have something to snack on" she smiles

she puts on a nice blue dress a black leather jacket with gold edgings, said her name "Luna" in white rime stones. She brushed her hair deciding to leave it down today, grabbed her keys, wallet and put it her purse then walked down to the car. Some people would think she was too young to drive cause she looked so young but she was 18 years old, has her driving permit, so she was able to drive.

OoOoO

she stopped at a simple food store getting bread, some meat, fruits, vegetables and some juice. She walked out of the store as three kids were running from a monster. One kid held a celestial silver look blade that had a trident at the bottom right above the hilt of the blade. Luna was pretty sure that Poseidon's symbol was a trident. Then a blonde girl was running the boy with a small silver dagger in her hand as she looked back at the monster. Then the other boy with blonde messy hair, sapphire eyes held a bow in one hand, started shooting arrows at the monster that all hit it perfectly but for some reason the boy seemed familiar to her but Luna was sure she never met the boy before. Then a blast of water shot towards the monster soon as they reached a fire hydrant. She didn't think that was strange as the most strangest thing she saw was the monster. It has the lower body of a dragon, snake-like hair, various animals snipping and snarling around her waist. Of it wasn't for the rest of the body luna thought it would be Medusa. She quickly ran to her car setting down the stuff she brought, got in the driver's seat, buckled quickly, started the car and hit the gas on full max toward the monster. She thought it was a crazy idea but she felt like she had to help these. She ran down the monster, slowing down the car as she quickly turned the wheel moving the car away from the kids, runs into a tree, the air bag pops open knocking her out, the last thing she thought was the monster was a kampee, then she heard a hissing sound and voice saying they need to help her as Luna's eyes closed.

Will's pov

for the past few nights he been getting messages in his dreams from his dad saying to go find a girl with light orange hair, the same eyes as him with freckles beneath them, pink rosy lips and who went by the name Luna, he couldn't figure out why this was important to him but he promised to find her. That was easier said then done. In order to go find this girl he either had to have permission from Chiron or have a quest which both seemed unlikely right now. But the strangest thing happened the other day at the campfire Rachael had come out of her cave to join us then suddenly her eyes did the weird glowing thing which wasn't the strangest part it was what she said.

"the healer will travel to old-time period, find a girl who appears in dreams. She either brings hope or disaster between gods or demigods" then her eyes went back to their normal color. Was this dads way of sending him to find this girl? Then he realized everyone was staring at him or his cabin,

"Apollo is known as the healer. So who will go?" Chiron asked

"I'll go" Will says standing up.

"alright pick the other two campers that you want to come with you" Chiron says

"um..Percy and Annabeth" he said, they nodded.

"hold up what does it mean by old-time period? Is that like time travel? Who's this girl and how will we know if she's good or bad news? Do we even know what she looks like?" Leo asked

"Leo we must not try to figure out what the prophecy means. It will make sense along the way" Chiron says

"actually I know the answer to the last one" Will said softly

"you do?" Jason asked as everyone stared at him again.

"y-yeah...lord Apollo has given me message in my dreams. One of them included what she looked like" he says

"that means Will has to lead the quest" Annabeth says.

With that being said we got ready quickly and left. But there was one problem we had no idea where to go. Will wished that his dad would have at least them the location of the girl but will had to find it on his own. They reached the downtown area of new york that had old structured buildings then something clicked. Will remembered Apollo had said when he saw the girl she was in front of an old style type of building.

"guys I think know what the second line of the prophecy means" he says

"what?" Percy asked

"you know how some building were made to look or match buildings say like in London and the architecture would be different than our normal modern type of buildings?" will said hoping Annabeth would get what he meant.

"hmm" she says as she thinks. "oh! You mean how the Architecture of a building would have bricks instead of wood and there would be lamppost to give off that London or not so modern feel?

"yeah I think it means just a place where it has that. Not time travel" Will said

"that makes sense but what about the girl?" Percy asked

"lets find a place to eat first then will can tell us what lord Apollo said" Annabeth said

they all agreed and was about to walk down to the café when out of no where a kampee chases them. They ran down the streets of the town and fight it or hopped that they lost it. Then someone just crashed their car into the monster turning their car over to hit the tree. Now we're here in the hospital waiting for this girl to wake up. She almost looked like what his dad had said he just need to see her eyes. The sun shines brightly through the window on her making the girl's hair glow. Will wondered if his dad was giving her his blessing or healing her or if that just was a coincidence. Then the girl opens her eyes he couldn't believe what he saw.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

meanwhile in the room of Aphrodite and ares a certain love goddess smiles happily and giggles.

"what an interesting bond. I wont make it easy for Apollo" she smiles,ares starts feeling bad and worried about his younger brother.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the second chapter of this fic.I hope you enjoy it. I do not own the Percy Jackson series it belongs to uncle rick**

Luna looks around but keeps glancing at Will thinking he looks familiar somehow. She sits up a little as she realizes she's in a hospital.

"you're the kids from earlier..." she says softly, they all look at each other before looking back at Luna again.

"are you alright miss? You crashed into the tree pretty bad" Percy says concerned.

"you...you had a sword.." she started.

"me? I'm sorry miss. I think your mistaken I have no sword on me, you must have hit your head. Maybe a concussion?" Percy says more concerned.

"no I know I'm right. Your sword had lord Poseidon's trident symbol on it, water exploded near you. There was this monster..uhm they had a name what was it? Oh! Kampee..it was chasing you guys" Luna says.

Percy looks shocked, Looks at Annabeth who had the same expression but Will looked more surprise than shocked.

"will you excuse me miss? I have to talk to my friends for a minute" Will says.

Luna nods, the other two follow Will outside who looks serious.

"guys, she's telling the truth. Being son of the God of truth I can sense lies and she's not lying" Will says.

"she must be clear-sighted" Percy says.

"but most mortals don't know about the Gods unless they were a demigod" Annabeth says.

"but if she was a demigod the monsters would sense that" Percy says.

"let's go talk to her"Will says.

They nod, go back to Luna trying to figure out how she can see things other mortal cant if she's not a demigod.

"miss, may I ask your name?" Will asked

"my names Luna" she replied.

"guys...she's the one we're looking for" he says.

"huh?" Luna asked.

"we'll explain later" Percy says.

"hold on something doesn't seem right. I'm going to contact Chiron give me a minute" Annabeth says

"while Annabeth does that. Let's do some introduction, I'm Percy Jackson and this is Will Solance" Percy starts.

"um nice to meet you?" Luna says not sure how to react.

"um...we're demigods. Kids of the Gods with a mortal parent mother of father"Will says

"Gods? W-what do they want from me?" she asked.

"we don't know either..but my dad..uh..lord Apollo he's told me in my dreams to find you" Will says.

"lord Apollo wants you to find me?" she asked as Annabeth comes back in.

"Chiron says to head back to camp with Luna we'll try to figure things out after we get back" Annabeth says.

"alright. Can you walk Luna?" Will asked.

"I think so..." she says getting up but almost falls.

""easy.. you still might be dizzy from that crash" Annabeth says, Luna nods.

"I'll carry you on the way" Will offers.

"alright thank you...oh no!" Luna says realizing something.

"what is it?" Percy asked.

"the kids I was going to watch today. They must be worried" she says.

"we'll go there first" Annabeth says.

"thank you" Luna says softly.

OoOoOoO

They arrive at her house and see the confused parents, kids as Luna walks over to them.

"sorry to keep you waiting" she says.

"oh Luna..what happened?" one of the parents asked.

"just a little accident" she replies.

"are you alright?" one of the kids asked.

"yes I'm alright. But I have some news to tell you" Luna says softly.

"what is it?" one of the parents asked.

"I will be away for a long time. I can no longer watch over your little sweet hearts" she says sadly.

"what? No don't leave us miss Luna!" the kids cry.

"I'm sorry little ones. I must leave for a while" she says softly.

"who will tell us stories about the Greek Gods?" they ask.

"I'm sure whoever will watch over you will tell you stories" Luna says softly.

"what if they were demigods?" Percy whispers.

"who knows they might. We wont know for sure once they're thirteen" Annabeth whispers.

"please don't go" they cry.

"I'll try to come back soon as possible I promise. So until then promise me you'll be the cute little sweet hearts for your new baby sitter" she says softly.

"we promise" they sniffle.

"thank you for watching our kids" the parents say softly.

"no thank you for letting me watch them" she says.

Luna said her goodbyes, gets on Will's back as he blushes a little, they head back to camp half blood.

"I'm worried about them. They always get in trouble" Luna says softly.

"we'll have our friend keep an eye on them" Annabeth says.

"thank you" she says.

OoOoOoO

they arrive at the camp and as Will walks to the barrier they go through easily with no problems, they look shock.

"what?" she asked.

"we have a barrier that doesn't let monsters or humans enter the camp" Will says.

"I guess it's not impossible. Rachael could go through it" Percy says.

"yeah but Luna's not an oracle" Annabeth says. "we'll figure it out".

They walk to the big cabin as Chiron is outside waiting for them, stares at Luna seriously.

"you must be Luna. It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Chiron" he says.


End file.
